Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden
Ich freue mich über jede Nachricht, die ihr mir hier hinterlasst! __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Antwort Ja, ich habe deine Nachricht gelesen. Danke für den Hinnweiß. Ich werde mich in Zukunft hoffentlich daran halten. PS. : Ich konnte mich leider nicht direkt melden, nachdem Lord Dreist es mir erklärt hatte, da meine Mutter etwas Stress gemacht hat. Anakin 2648 (Diskussion) 16:34, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Anakin 2648, danke für deine Rückmeldung. Ich habe mir jetzt mal erlaubt, die Abschnittsüberschrift zu ändern, da sie doch etwas lang geworden ist... Datei:;-).gif. Auch wenn Lord Dreist es schon gesagt hat, will ich noch einmal erwähnen, dass Diskussionen i.d.R. dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen worden sind, also in dem Fall auf deiner Disku. Einen schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:58, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) 2000!! Glückwunsch. Dafür bibts extra dre HTML gebackene Kekse. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 17:57, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Von mir gibts dann auch mal die hart verdienten Kekse ;) Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:12, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Danke, Leute. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:26, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Deine Benutzerseite Öhm, Ben, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass auch nach alter katholischer Sitte die Weihnachtszeit am 2. Februar (Mariä Lichtmeß) endet? ;) Liebe Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:45, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Ja klar. Da war ich sogar in der Kirche und hab den Blasius-Segen bekommen. Bin bloß noch nicht dazu gekommen... Hmm, jetzt muss ich schauen, wie ich die Zeit bis Ostern überbrücken kann Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:29, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Keks für deine bisherige Leistung Wahlen Moin. Ich habe gesehen, dass du die HGA-Wahlen eingeleitet hast. Wahlen werden aber grundsätzlich und nur durch die Stimme des Eröffners eingeladen, und du hast keine abgegeben. Wenn du dich enthalten möchtest, kannst du ein Neutral abgeben, aber wenn du keine Stimme abgeben möchtest, bitte ich dich, die Wahlen zukünftig nicht zu eröffnen, denn in den Richtlinien steht, dass Wahlen durch die Abgabe der Stimme eines Jedi-Meisters oder -Ritters eingeleitet werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:19, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Ok, sry. Ich verbessere es. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:20, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Fives Die hast die Seite ARC-5555 UC genommen. Ich würde gerne einen Abschnitt hinzufügen und möchte erstens um Erlaubnis fragen und zweitens wissen, was du machen möchtest. (JP-Anakin Skywalker97 (Diskussion) 13:30, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) :Zu erstens: inwiefern? und zu zweitens: die komplette Handlung auf Fives bezogen von den gestrigen Episoden... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:35, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ok...das ist genau das was ich machen wollte. Wenn wir Dieses "Virus", den Chip und die Handlung bis zum Tod meinen... (JP-Anakin Skywalker97 (Diskussion) 13:38, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) :::Ja. Vorschlag: du machst die ersten zwei Folgen, ich die letzten zwei und die Zusatzabschnitte unten. Ok? Dann trag dich bitte auch oben in die UC ein... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:42, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Gut, mach du als erstes deinen Teil ich füge dann hinzu was fehlt. Wir können dann ja gegenseitig überarbeiten - frei nach dem Motto: "4 Augen sehen mehr als 2" Noch eine Frage, ich versuche die ganze Zeit herauszufinden, welche Staffel das ist. Weil die 5. ist meiner Meinung nach vorbei und von einer 6. weiß ich noch nichts. (JP-Anakin Skywalker97 (Diskussion) 13:49, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) :::::Es ist die 6. 50px|link=Benutzer:Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:54, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Es ist offiziell der Name "Staffel 6" bestätigt worden. Fang du einfach an, wir können das ja untergliedern, weil ich nicht weiß, wie viel Zeit ich hab... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:56, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich könnte nun ebenfalls mit anfangen, wenn ich weiß was du hast und was nicht (JP-Anakin Skywalker97 (Diskussion) 15:30, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) ::::::::Der hier und der hier stünden noch zur Verfügung. Den letzten würd ich gerne noch machen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:00, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::So das werde ich die nächsten Tage machen. Weißt du woher man nochmal Infos bekommt, da die Filme ja nicht mehr einzusehen sind... (JP-Anakin Skywalker97 (Diskussion) 10:57, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) ::::::::::Du kannst einfach mal die JP-Artikeln zu den Folgen durchforsten... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:58, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Statistik Moin! Ich habe gesehen, dass du die handwerklich guten Artikel aktualisiert hast. Danke dafür. Würdest du aber bitte auch die Statistik aktualisieren? Danke. Corran (Diskussion) 13:32, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Oh stimmt. Daran hat mich Dreist sogar erinnert und ich hab's trotzdem vergessen... Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:37, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Anliegen Tut mir leid ich bin noch nicht so lange dabei und wollte einfach mal drauf losschreiben tut mir leid kommt nicht wieder vor Lightmastert (Diskussion) 22:42, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC)Mich haben die letzten vier episoden so gut gefallen dass ich einfach mal drauflos geschrieben habe. Wie kann ich helfen ohne SChaden anzurichten ? ;)Lightmastert (Diskussion) 22:49, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Habe ich durch meine zusammenfassung der vier folgen euch die Arbeit verdorben ? Lightmastert (Diskussion) 22:49, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Nein, aber den Hinweis hättest du lesen können ;) schließlich ist der zum lesen und beachten da. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 23:30, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Passt scho. ;) Wir überarbeiten einfach deinen Text und schauen, wie wir ihn am besten integrieren können. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:58, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Lego SW / 2.Xwing Plan Du ich wollte dir ja noch einen 2. Plan von einem X-Wing zu deimem Lego SW Blog zukommen lassen, hatte aber etwas wenig Zeit für den Plan. Nun habe ich wieder Zeit und wollte fragen ob der Plan für dich noch von Interresse ist oder nicht mehr, bevor ich ihn fertig zeichne. Anakin 2648 (Diskussion) 15:19, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Na klar, beim Blog ist sowieso zurzeit etwas Stillstand und das wär super!^^ Vielleicht schaffen wir's sogar auf die Homepage! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:24, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich hab dir den Plan jetzt geschickt. Bitte schreib mir wenn du ihn bekommen hast, oder auch wenn du ihn nicht bekommen hast. ::Anakin 2648 (Diskussion) 16:21, 26. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Bild Datei:JP-Background.PNG das Bild. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:08, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Nochmals thx Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:18, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Passage Hi Ben, es geht um die Passage, die du ständig wieder einfügst. Die ist sinnlos. Erstens sieht sie nicht gut aus. Zweitens gibt es dafür eine Vorlage. Und drittens verstehe ich den Grund nicht. Siehst du in irgendwelchen qualitativ hochwertigen Artikeln solche Hauptartikel-Passagen. Nein! Verlinke einfach den Flashpoint, dann hat sich die Sache erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:43, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :1. Sie sieht sehr wohl gut aus. 2. Es ist MEIN Artikel... ich sag nichts, wenn du's bei anderen Artikeln abänderst, aber jeder Autor hat sein eigenes Konzept und solange meins nicht den Jedipedia:Richtlinien widerspricht (was es nicht tut), find ich es irgendwie entwürdigend, wenn du meine Artikel einfach an dein Konzept anpasst... 3. Das was ohne dem Link ist, ist die spezielle Biografie, ich schreib aber nicht dafür noch extra den Kontext (also die Flashp.-Story) hin, sondern verlinke... 4. Wikipedia benutzt das die ganze Zeit, weil sie dasselbe denken wie ich Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:00, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Und warum eine Aufzählung bei lediglich EINER Quelle? Und sry, aber es nervt mich einfach, wenn ich einen mühevoll zusammengeschriebenen Artikel speichere und JEDES MAL jemand (meistens du) was daran auszusetzen hat, sei es nur ein Punkt oder ein Buchstabe. Außerdem hab ich mir hier was dabei gedacht, die Vorlage wegzulassen, da das Bild nicht nur ihn, sondern vier Personen zeigt und eine Infobox ohne Bild dumm ausschaut. Außerdem regt es mich auf, wenn dann nicht mal richtig abgeändert wird, sondern auch noch neue Linkfehler dazukommen, wie in dem Beispiel mit "Sergeant"... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:03, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Und entschuldige, aber du hast (mal wieder) die UC hier nicht beachtetet und eine rote Kategorie eingefügt, wobei ich doch vorhatte, wenn ich mal soweit bin, die Kategorie TOR-Missionen einzufügen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:08, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Nein, das sieht nicht gut aus, aber hierzu brauchen wir nicht zu streiten weil das Ansichtssache ist. Benutzer wenigsten die Vorlage:Hauptartikel, mit der brauchst du nicht dieses sinnlose und es ist schöner formatiert als deine. Was auch schlimm ist an deinem Konzept ist die Tatsache, dass Die Black Talon (Flashpoint) und nicht Die Black Talon dasteht. Und deine Aussage, die gesamte Geschichte vom Flashpoint nicht wiedergeben zu wollen, finde ich auch unnötig. Du kannst das gesamte Geschehen meistens in einem Satz zusammenfassen, oder in mehr, dass ist ja auch egal. ::::Und jetzt zur Quelle. NIEMAND außer du lässt die Aufzählung bei der Quelle weg. Quellen werden immer aufgelistet, jeder macht das, nur du nicht. Zu Boran: Bei einer Person wird immer eine Infobox eingefügt wenn es möglich ist, es ist egal ob ein Bild drinnen ist oder nicht. Das mit dem Linkfehler tut mir leid, der war nicht beabsichtigt.50px|link=Benutzer:Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:08, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Sowas passiert dann aber halt, wenn man ständig Artikel von anderen überarbeitet, ob beabsichtigt oder nicht... Es gibt genügend Artikel OHNE Infobox, einfach weil es sich nicht rentiert. Schau dir doch mal die Seite an, das jetzige Format schaut dämlich aus, mit der fetten Infobox rechts und dem Bild dann so links reingequetscht, sodass es den Text irgendwie zusammenzieht. Da schaut sowasviel schöner aus: keine Infobox, trotzdem ordentlich und die Bilder schön aufgereiht. Und eine "Aufzählung" bedeutet "mehr als eins". Und die Vorlage:Hauptartikel ist völlig falsch, da es kein Unterartikel ist ... ist nicht sinnlos, sonst hätte man es ja gar nicht eingeführt. Und doch, die gesamte Geschichte muss irgendwo stehn, denn abgesehen davon, dass du bei einem Ein-Satz-Artikel auch nicht zufrieden bist und den dann noch in einen minimalen Einleitungssatz und einen Biografie-Abschnitt, der noch kleiner ist und inhaltlich fast völlig identisch mit ersterem, unterteilen musst, schreiben wir in der JP ausführlich, inhaltlich vollständige Artikel und keine Kurzbiografien... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:18, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Deinen letzen Satz finde ich insofern interessant, weil gerade du mit deinem verweisen auf den Flashpoint nicht „ausführlich, inhaltlich vollständige Artikel“ schreibst. Zum Artikel Vibrowaffe verstehe ich selbst nicht warum da keine Infobox drinnen ist, die gibt es nämlich und sollte darin integriert sein. Und zu „weil es sich nicht rentiert“. Was soll das den bitte. Du hast einen Personenartikel verfasst, mit genügend Infos für eine Infobox. Warum bitteschön rentiert sich da keine Infobox? Und Quellen werden immer aufgezählt. IMMER!!! Das sieht nämlich blöd aus, wenn die Quelle da so am Rand gequetscht steht. 50px|link=Benutzer:Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:24, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Da ich von beiden gebeten wurde, meine Meinung hierzu abzugeben, werde ich das natürlich gerne tun. Was ich zuerst loswerden möchte ist, dass ich im Punkt mit der Quellen-Aufzählung Skyguy zustimme, denn in allen anderen Artikeln wird das mit Aufzählung gemacht - man schreibt ja auch nicht nur "Quelle". Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass der Artikel so besser auszubauen ist. Des weiteren muss ich Ben rechtgeben wenn er sich über eine Bearbeitung aufregt, bei der nur eine Leerzeile eingefügt oder entfernt wird. Wenn man nicht gerade im Quelltext ist, sieht man da ja meist sowieso keinen Unterschied, weshalb das als unnötig erscheint. Ich als Autor habe nichts dagegen, wenn ein anderer Autor seinen eigenen Stil hat, Artikel aufzubauen, jedoch sollten die Unterschiede auch nicht zu gravierend sein. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn er die "Vorlage;Hauptartikel" einfügt, wenn ihm danach ist, allerdings sollte ein kurzer, zusammenfassender Satz danach nicht zu viel verlangt sein. Und nein, die Vorlage kommt auch in Ausgezeichneten Artikeln vor - man siehe Große Armee der Republik oder Klonkriege. Zu den Infoboxen habe ich zu sagen, dass jeder gute Artikel, bei dem eine möglich ist, eine haben sollte. Ansonsten könnte man ihn als minder qualitativ bezeichnen. Ganz egal wie das aussieht. Bei Links mit Klammer ist es doch normal üblich die Klammer zu verstecken oder wie seht ih das? Man verlinkt ja schließlich auch nicht im Artikeltext Flash (501. Legion) oder? Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt keines der angesprochen Themen ausgelassen, denn es sind ja so viele Problemfragen - nenne ich es nun einmal. Ich hoffe ich konnte etwas zur Lösung dieses kleinen Konfliktes beitragen und stehe euch weiterhin auch gerne als Vermittler zur Verfügung (ich weiß ich habe mich dir Ben zuerst anders geäußert im Bezug darauf, aber da ich, wie ich anfangs sagte, von euch beiden darauf angesprochen wurde, habe ich meine Meinung dazu geändert. Man hilft schließlich wo man kann und wenn beide Seiten einen fragen, kann auch hinterher keiner beleidigt sein.) Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:47, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich danke dir RC für deine Antwort. 50px|link=Benutzer:Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:50, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Der Biografie-Abschnitt ist an sich "ausführlich" und im Bezug auf die Person "inhaltlich vollständig", der Link gibt lediglich den Kontext/Hintergrund wieder. ich hätte natürlich schreiben können: "Zu einem unidentifizierten Datum im Kalten Krieg unternahm die Galaktische Republik einige illegale Übergriffe in den imperialen Raum bla, bla Rycus Kilran überhaupt nichts mit Boran zu tun hat außer dass er im selben Flashpoint vorkommt und so die Hintergrundereignisse einleitet kontaktierte ein sith-imperiales Einsatzteam über seinen Droiden NR-02 usw. alles was im Artikel zum Flashp. drin steht, bis die Person, also Boran, halt vorkommt. Gut, meinetwegen mach ich die Aufzählungen in Zukunft WIEDER und zwar wieder, weil ich sie mal gemacht hab, bis jmd. dahergekommen ist und eben gesagt hat, man solle sie nicht machen, weil es ja keine Aufzählung ist, und ich mir das zu Herzen genommen habe... wo wir grad dabei sind mit dem "IMMER", wenn man sich deine Disku ansieht, findet man genügend Kommentare zu deinem regelmäßigen Nicht-Beachten einer UC, was auch hier wieder der Fall war. Und es sieht noch viel "blöder" aus, wenn der eigentliche Artikel so wie jetzt zwischen hässlicher Infobox und komisch positioniertem Bild eingequetscht ist... Ich will jetzt keinen Streit, dich beleidigen etc. aber ich denke, dass es durchaus ganz gut ist, wenn wir uns jetzt aussprechen und das Thema gleich klären und nicht immer mal wieder zusammenrumpeln...Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:52, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich sag auch mal was dazu: ::::::::::nun, ich verstehe Bens Ansicht, denn es geht mir (manchmal) auch so, denn Edits wie dieser stören einfach nur in der Versionsgeschichte. Zu den Passagen, das, finde ich, sollten wir dem Autor überlassen. Zu den Infoboxen, Infoboxen werden bei bestimmten Artikeln gemacht, allerdings nicht bei Thema-Artikeln, wie Spezies. Infoboxen sind dazu da, schnell Info auszusagen, was bei fast allen Artikeln benötigt ist, außer bei z. B. Vibro-Waffe, da hier keine genaue Info anzugeben ist (außer vielleicht bei den Merkmalen: hat eine Klinge, ihr versteht aber denke ich meinen Punkt). Zu den Aufzählungen bei der Quelle: die ist dringend nötig, denn das schmeißt die Standards der JP auseinander. Man kann ja zu den paar Sachen andere Meinungen einholen, vielleicht findet sich eine friedliche Lösung. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:54, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Skyguy hat mich gebeten, meine Meinung zu sagen, darum werde ich das an dieser Stelle tun. Ich gehe mal nach Punkten vor. :::::::::::Hauptartikel-Vorlage:Diese Vorlage ist nützlich und darf selbstverständlich auch eingefügt werden. Aber das heißt natürlich nicht, dass sie die anderen Informationen ersetzt: Eine kleine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse sollte wenn möglich immer gegeben sein. Außerdem macht diese Vorlage natürlich auch nicht immer Sinn: Zum Beispiel in Beziehungsabschnitte ist diese Vorlage nicht sinnvoll, weil dort lediglich auf die Beziehung jeweiliger Personen eingegangen und nicht direkt über die Person selbst berichtet wird. Dementsprechend weiß es der Autor in den meisten Fällen am besten, wann diese Vorlage Sinn macht und wann nicht. :::::::::::Quellen Quellen werden immer aufgezählt. Das war schon immer so und das wird auch immer so bleiben. :::::::::::Skyguys Bearbeitungen: UCs zu bearbeiten stört immens, weshalb sich bereits mehrere bei Skyguy beschwert haben. Aber in Artikeln, die nicht UC-geschützt sind, eine freie Zeile zu entfernen, erachte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht als unnötig. Wenn dadurch nämlich die anderen Abschnitte nach unten geschoben werden und in der Leseransicht (ganz gleich welcher Skin) eine größere Lücke zwischen den Texten entsteht, dann ist das unansehnlich, unerwünscht und nervig. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass du, Skuguy, manchmal tatsächlich sehr sinnlose Bearbeitungen vornimmst; ob die { bzw. die } einer Vorlage direkt nach dieser oder eine Zeile unter dieser stehen, ist vollkommen egal; die Ausführung wird nicht beeinträchtigt und sehen kann es in der Leseransicht auch niemand. :::::::::::Wenn jetzt noch jemand so freundlich wäre, mir zu verraten, was mit Passagen gemeint ist, wäre ich sehr dankbar. Datei:;-).gif MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:37, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Das Problem bei der Bearbeitung war jedoch, dass keine Lücke da war, da sich die Leerzeile auf sie Interwikis und die Kategorien bezog (Siehe diese Version: MonoBook, Oasis und Mobile Ansicht). Das ist komplett unnötig, da sich dies nur auf die Codeansicht auswirkte. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 11:47, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Datei:;-).gif Ich bedanke mich jetzt mal bei allen, die dazu beitragen, diese kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu lösen. Also, Corran, mit "Passage" ist das von mir eingefügte "→ siehe auch Die Black Talon (Flashpoint)"gemeint. Ich hab mich gestern mit Skyguy im Chat getroffen und ich möchte kurz folgendes Beispiel bringen, dass ich auch ihm gesagt habe, woraufhin er meinen Standpunkt verstanden hat: folgende Text ist frei erfunden, so wie Skyguy normalerweise Artikel schreibt: Nachdem Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano von Cato Neimoidia aufgrund des Bombenanschlags zum Jedi-Tempel zurückkehrt waren, trafen sie auf Russo-ISC, der ihnen bei der Untersuchung helfen sollte. Ende Dieser Text stünde jetzt theoretisch bei Russo-IRCs Biografie... Wenn ich das Unterstrichene weglasse, hab ich eine "inhaltlich vollständige Biografie", das Unterstrichene dient ja nur zur Erklärung der Hintergründe und zum schöneren Lesen. Ich sage mit meiner "Passage" den Lesern: "Hey Leute, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wo Anakin und Ahsoka vorher waren, dann klickt auf den gekennzeichneten Link!". Und da der Link zwar schon in der Infobox vorhanden ist, dort aber einfach untergeht, mache ich ihn hier nochmal mit dem "siehe auch" deutlich. Und ich nehme hier bewusst nicht die Vorlage:Hauptartikel, da der Artikel zum Flashpoint ja kein Hauptartikel ist. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:55, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Was diese Quellenaufzählung betrifft, möchte ich nur sagen, das sehe ich so ähnlich wie RC-3004. Also die Aufzählung u.a. deshalb, weil dann der sogenannte Abschnitt Quelle'n' (Mehrzahl) leichter zu erweitern ist. Etwas irritierend finde ich dazu Ben Bradens Kommentar, es ja früher so gemacht zu haben mit den Aufzählungen, bis irgendjemand dahergekommen sei, und zu ihm gesagt hätte, man solle die Quellen nicht aufzählen. Da war es eine Erleichterung, von JP-Corran-Horn zu hören, dass Quellen schon immer aufgezählt wurden, und dies auch so bleiben wird. Ich stelle jetzt mal meine Neugier hintenan, und frage nicht, wer dieser jemand war, der zu Ben Braden anderes gesagt hat. Ich denke mir aber, dass ein gewisser allgemeiner Informationsbedarf hierzu besteht, man also an entsprechender Stelle vermerken sollte, dass Quellen aufzuzählen sind, selbst dann, wenn es sich dabei nur um eine einzelne Quellenangabe handeln sollte. Ralux (Diskussion) 12:16, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ich kann dir versichern, Ralux, dass ich auch irritiert bin. Ich habe das jetzt mal in den Ersten Schritten ergänzt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:29, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ich meld mich mal dazwischen, :::::::::::::::::Wenn man den letzten Beitrag aufgreift, dann unterstütze ich RCs und Ralux' Ansichten, dass Quellen aufzählungspflichtig sein sollten. Das macht es einfach leichter, neu hinzukommende Quellen übersichtlicher zu gestalten, ohne die vorrangegangenen nochmal zu sortieren. Aber ich mache das manchmal, oder auch öfters, ebenfalls so, dass ich auf die Biografie eines anderen zurückgreife, um die Umstände der nachfolgenden Geschichte besser verständlich zu machen, da ein Leser ja nicht vorerst drei Artikel lesen sollte, bevor er den eigentlich gewollten lesen kann. Insofern sehe ich soetwas, wenn denn das mit den Passagen gemeint ist, als sinnvoll. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:38, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Das mit der Quellenaufzählung ist für mich jetzt erledigt und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum man das weiter besprechen sollte... Und so nebenbei: ab wann fangen wir mit den Doppelpunkten eig. wieder von vorne an? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:45, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ich freue mich über dein Verständnis Ben. Bezüglich zu den Doppelpunkten: Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube das kann jeder selbst bestimmen wann er wieder bei „null“ anfängt, die anderen machen dann halt wieder so weiter. 50px|link=Benutzer:Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:46, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) UC Hallo Ben, wie mir aufgefallen ist hast du auf der Seite Zorn des Imperators (Großer Galaktischer Krieg) einen Hinweis hinzugefügt, dass man die Seite bitte nicht bearbeiten soll/darf. Wenn du bei der Seite Hilfe benötigst bzw. willst, helfe ich gerne, da ich die gesammte Handlung des Sith-Kriegers in TOR bereits durch habe und quasi den Rest des Artikels, wie er bis jetzt ist geschrieben habe. (DarthErkereth (Diskussion) 14:38, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) :Ich ebenfalls... Dann könnten wir uns ja super ergänzen Datei:;-).gif Trag du dich doch einfach mal in die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION ein und fang an... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:51, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vernichtung Hay Ben, Ich hatte gesehen, dass Du für den Artikel Vernichtung "verantwortlich" bist. Deswegen möchte Ich Dich fragen, ob Ich Dir dabei helfen kann, denn Ich habe das Buch gelesen und Besitze es. Bitte schreibe mir deine Antwort auf meine Diskussionsseite! MfG General Shilli (Diskussion) 16:36, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo General, :der Artikel wäre mein nächstes Projekt, deswegen würde ich es gerne erstmal selbst machen. Allerdings würde ich dann gerne nochmal auf dich zurückkommen. Ist das ok? Jedi-Ritter Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:41, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich antworte dir jetzt hier, da man Diskussionen immer dort fortsetzt, wo sie begonnen wurden... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:41, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kekse Chaostrupp (Diskussion) 16:42, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Thx. Hab mir mal erlaubt, einen neuen Abschnitt anzufangen. Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:45, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Ralux (Diskussion) 15:18, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Dankeschön. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:10, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) SWTOR-Kategorie Jodeho lieber Kollege ;) Eine Frage habe ich noch: ich arbeite ja grade daran, die Seite Zorn des Imperators (Kalter Krieg). Jetzt ist mir aufgefallen, dass man ja eine Kategorie erstellen könnte von wegen "Protagonisten von The Old Republic" damit man schnell die acht verschiedenen Klassen aufrufen kann. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wie man eine Kategorie-Seite erstellt. Vermutlich bin ich einfuch nur nicht dazu berechtigt. Könntest du eine solche Seite erstellen? :) (DarthErkereth (Diskussion) 14:51, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) :Kann ich machen... solltest du aber auch können: einfach eine "Kategorie:xyz"-Seite, also z.Bsp. Kategorie:Personen erstellen, der erkennt dann automatisch, dass es ne Kat ist. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:03, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Halt!! Wir sind hier immer noch so wie in der Wikipedia. Bei Bill Gates würde dort auch nicht Charakter von Blablabla stehen. Das ist eine Kategorie, die gegen die Richtlinien ist, ich hatte nämlich auch schon sowas. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:04, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Ups... aber was spricht dagegen? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:06, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das Problem so einer Kategorie ist, dass sie, wie Dreist schon sagte, gegen die Regeln verstößt. Unsere Kategorien sollen immer in-Universe sein, sofern es nicht um ex-Universe-Artikel (also Realitäts-Artikel) geht. Und eine Vermischung von ex-Universe-Kategorien und in-Universe-Kategorien bei einem Artikel ist ebenfalls nicht zulässig. Ich bin auch nicht unbedingt überzeugt von dieser Regel, aber leider ist es (erstmal) so. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:13, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok. Ich werde jetzt eine Navigationsleiste erstellen, die man dann in alle acht Artikel stattdessen einbinden kann. Nebenbei: was hältst du von dieser Seite? Ich würde sie evtl. bei Fertigstellung in das SWTOR-Portal einbinden, wenn das ok ist... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:18, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Helden des Kalten Krieges Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:08, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Die ist super, fehlt nur noch der Spitzname der Schmuggler-Klasse, mein höchster ist allerdings nur lvl 22 :/ weist jemand wie dem sein Spitzname ist? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Benutzer:DarthErkereth (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:23, 17.04.2014) ::::::::Nee, ich find den nirgendwo Datei:--(.gif Immer an die Signatur denken! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:43, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Also auf Englisch heißt der Voidhunter aber auf Deutsch hab ichn auch noch net gefunden -_- oh sry kommt nicht mehr vor ;) (DarthErkereth (Diskussion) 14:38, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) thumb|right|100px|Gefunden! ::::::::::Mein Revolverheld ist zwar mein Hauptcharakter, aber ich weiß den Namen auch nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin... Die Vorlageleiste finde ich übrigens ganz hervorragend! Warum ist da noch niemand vorher drauf gekommen. Ich wünsche mir so eine Leiste auch für Flashpoints und Operationen und erteile dir hiermit den Auftrag diese ebenfalls zu erstellen Bild:;-).gif. Zu der bereits vorhanden hätte ich noch einen Änderungswunsch: Kannst du die beiden Fraktionen trennen? Aktuell sind die alle quasi in einer Zeile, mach da zwei draus, dann ist das optisch und logisch getrennt. Aber gute Arbeit! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:22, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Thx. Was meinst du mit "beide Fraktionen trennen"? Also nicht den orangenen und blauen Kasten nebeneinander, sondern untereinander? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:28, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich meine damit, dass du die Republik-Charaktere und die Imperiums-Charaktere zeilentechnisch trennst. Und vielleicht auch mit einer entsprechenden Überschrift versiehst... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:35, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Achso ja, das hatte ich ursprünglich auch vor, nur gab es da ein paar optische Probleme. Ich bastel mal an dem Code rum Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:11, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ostereiersuche Frohe Ostern, Ben! J0, ich habe sie alle gefunden! Datei:--P.gif Corran (Diskussion) 10:33, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Dir auch Frohe Ostern, kommste schnell in Chat, damit ich dich überprüfen kann? Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:52, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe deine Collage gefunden, sie ist dein Profilbild. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:18, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, ich hab sie auch :D Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:44, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Super! Nichts gegen euch, aber das ist dämlich, wenn alle Wikias Look benutzen; ich bin überzeugter Monobook-User und dachte aus früheren Chat-Gesprächen, dass die Mehrheit ebenso wäre... Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:13, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich benutz auch Monobook :D Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 22:07, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Abo Hallo, ich bin Endorman. Ich habe einen Channel auf youtube, fals du auch einen Hast, kannst du mich ja mal Abonnieren. Ich mahce Let's Plays und ähnliches :D Channel name: Minen Mensch (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Endorman (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:47, 22. Apr. 2014‎) :Vielen Dank für dein Angebot. Leider habe ich keinen Channel auf Youtube und werde auch in der Zukunft wohl keinen haben. Allerdings hat die Jedipedia einen und ich denke, dass ich für meinen Kollegen Lord Dreist sagen kann, dass er sich sehr freuen würde, wenn du mal vorbeischaun oder sogar abonnieren würdest, falls du das nicht schon getan hast. Auch wenn ich deine Arbeit lobenswert finde, möchte ich noch anmerken, dass Jedipedia nicht dazu dient, für sich Werbung zu machen, was auch für YouTube-Channel gilt (siehe auch hier) Die Benutzerdiskussionen dienen eher dazu, auf Artikel-relevante Probleme etc. hinzuweisen. Komm doch stattdessen mal in den Chat, dort findest du sicher Interessenten. Schöne Osterzeit noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:01, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ewan McGregor Moin! Wenn du Wahlen beendest, möchte ich dich bitten, diese auch zu archivieren und in die Statistik einzutragen. Die Wahl von Ewan McGregor liegt jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit auf der Wahlseite herum. Danke! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:08, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Edits Ich habe 100 Edits :D Endorman (Diskussion) 16:15, 28. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Super! Mach weiter so! Datei:Good work.gif Allerdings möchte ich dich noch mal daran erinnern, dass die Benutzerdiskussion eig. für was anderes gedacht ist... Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:14, 28. Apr. 2014 (UTC) GV-Ergebnis Seg ma, Ben, heb ik da wat verkehrt verstangen? Ich dachte, die neue Regelung mit der Artikelaufstockung und Zeit gelte für alle Wahlen? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:36, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ich hab mich auch gewundert Datei:;-).gif Aber du hast beim Protokoll ja "HGA-Wahlen" geschrieben, deswegen dachte ich nur da. Vielleicht macht das auch Sinn, da LSW und EXZ ja so was Besonderes sind, das man da nicht zehn auf einmal anschauen kann... Das mit dem "14 Tage Begutachtung, 7 Tage Wahl" gilt doch auch für EXZ und LSW, oder, weil da stand "zeitlich unbegrenzte Begutachtungsphase"? ^^ Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:33, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Huch, tatsächlich. Das war falsch, ich hab's korrigiert. Zum Thema: Aber dort dauert es bei jetziger Anzahl ebenfalls recht lange. Ich habe das Ergebnis tatsächlich so verstanden, dass es für alle Wahlen gilt. Da werde ich mich nochmal erkundigen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:14, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Also so wie ich das verstanden habe, dachte ich auch, dass die neue Regelung sich nur auf HGA-Wahlen bezieht. Wenn ich da was falsch verstanden habe, ok, aber ich wollt des jetzt hier mal einbringen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:23, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich ging auch davon aus, dass es sich dabei um HGA-Wahlen handelte. Wenn wir es anders wollen, brauchen wir eine erneute Abstimmung. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:11, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Fanfilm Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Threads of Destiny als kanonisch sehen kann, ist ja nur ein fanfilm. Aber es wurden zu den charakteren schon artikel erstellt, sind diese denn kanonisch oder unkanonisch ? Hier sind die figuren, ich hbae sie selbst noch überarbeitet: *Soran Darr *Joran Korn *Karrus Kahn Ausserdem sin die bilder, die star Wars Freak 0815 dazu ins wicki gestellt hat, ohne quellen, waqs soll ich tun D: Endorman (Diskussion) 07:55, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Also ich bin mir da auch nicht ganz sicher, aber auf jeden Fall habe ich Quellen angegeben zu den Bildern. Ich habe sie mit einem Programm namens AVS Video Editor vom Screen aus Youtube abfotografieren können. Aber hier in der JP existieren ja auch viele Comics und Bücher die nicht dem Kanon entsprechen und trotzdem aufgelistet sind. Warum also Threads of Destiny löschen? :Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 09:21, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Von Löschen war nicht die Rede. Jedoch sollte bei dem Artikel die Vorlage:Kanonwarnung eingefügt werden, um den Lesern zu zeigen, dass er nicht dem Kanon entspricht. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:38, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Hier ist wohl von Löschen die Rede! Das ist Fanon und zählt nicht mal zu non-kanon. Der Film ist in keiner Hinsicht offiziell, weshalb die Artikel gelöscht werden müssen. So leid es mir auch tut, die Artikel sind gegen unsere Richtlinian und passen nicht in unser Wiki. (Wenn einer meint "vielleicht sind sie Kanon", nein sind sie nicht. Nichtmal mehr The Old Republic ist Kanon.) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 09:46, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube, wir haben uns falsch verstanden, Dreist. Ich meinte mit dem Löschen ledglich den Artikel zum Film selbst. Das die anderen Artikel hierzu gelöscht werden müssen, ist logisch. Ich meinte nur, dass man in die Handlung von dem Artikel die Vorlage Kanonenwarnung einbauen soll. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:02, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Das auch nicht, denn da steht drauf, dass es nicht-kanonisch sei. Er sollte einfach Kategorie:Fanon einfügen, und klar machen, dass der Film Fanon ist. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:07, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::Meine Meinung: Zum Löschen finde ich die Artikel zu schade, Star Wars Freak 0815 has sich bestimmt Mühe damit gegeben. Außerdem ist die Threads of Destiny ein proffesionell gedrehter Fan-Film, der trotz Fanon beachtet werden sollte. Könnte man nicht eine kleine Vorlage für diese Artikel erstellen, der darauf hinweist, dass der Artikel hauptsächlich von Threads of Destiny stammt? Das wäre meiner Meinung nach die beste Lösung. MfG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:09, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::PS.: Ganz Fanon ist es ja auch nicht, ich meine Star Wars Freak hat sich das alles ja nicht ausgedacht. :::::::Er selbst nicht, aber diejenigen, die ihn gedreht haben, schon. Und für Fanon ist die JP nun mal nicht da. Aber du hast nicht ganz unrecht, Solo, ein paar Sachen sind schon halbwegs korrekt, deshalb war ich dafür, eine Kanonwarnung einzubauen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:17, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Der Artikel zum Film kann hier ruihg bestehen bleiben, jedoch nicht die Artikel der Personen etc.. Die Artikel sind in unser Kategoriensystem mit eingebunden, was da ein Leck hinenreißen würde, da die Artikel nicht aus den Universum stammen. Außetdem hatten wir schon riesige Fanonartikel, die wir am Ende auch gelöscht haben. Das werden wir hier nun auch machen. Natürlich kann man die Artikel kopieren, um sie auf einer Benutzerseite zu zeigen. Aber so wie es jetzt ist, werden die Artikel gelöscht. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:41, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, da habt ihr ja ne ziemliche Diskussion auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion gestartet, Leute Datei:;-).gif. Also erst mal ist die Jedipedia ein Star Wars-Wiki, d.h. alles, was mit Star Wars zu tun hat, verdient einen Artikel bei uns. "Das Ziel der Jedipedia ist der Aufbau einer großen Datenbank, in der sich die Besucher über alle Aspekte von Star Wars informieren können." (Jedipedia:Richtlinien) Ich hab mich jetzt mal längere Zeit mit den Richtlinien auseinandergesetzt und einige Widersprüche bemerkt: zum einen steht hier, dass Informationen aus nicht-Offiziellen Quellen nicht erlaubt sind, aber dennoch gibt es ja die Vorlage:Unkanonisch. Ich bin der Meinung, dass der Artikel zum Fanon-Film an sich auf jeden Fall stehen bleiben darf (mit der entsprechenden Kanon-Warn-Vorlage natürlich!) - wir haben ja bereits welche, z.B. Downunder -, bei den Artikeln zu Personen aus dem Fanon-Film bin ich mir unschlüssig. Natürlich haben sie - wenn auch entfernt - mit Star Wars zu tun und es ist auch dumm, wenn im Artikel zum Fanon-Film lauter Rot-Links sind, aber wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht in ein Fanon-Wiki verwandeln, wenn wir bei jedem Fanon-Film Artikel dazu erstellen würden (das sind dann nämlich auch bald ziemlich viele). Mein Vorschlag an Benutzer:Star Wars Freak 0815: Warum erstellst du nicht - vlt. mit paar Freunden - ein neues Wiki, das nur SW-Fanon-Filme abhandelt? Dort könnt ihr dann auch Artikel zu Personen, Organisationen, etc. aus den Fan-Filmen erstellen und hier in der Jedipedia lassen wir nur den Film-Artikel an sich, verlinken aber zu eurem Wiki. Dann haben wir unsere Richtlinien beachtet, nur einen Artikel statt viele und - solange ihr in dem neuen Wiki fleißig Artikel erstellt ;) - keine Rotlinks in dem Artikel. Was haltet ihr davon? May the Fourth be with you, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:53, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich glaube die Meisten haben den Begriff Unkanonisch völlig anders im Sinn. Unkanonische Quellen sind offizielle Quellen, die von LucasArts als non-kanon, eben unkanonisch, eingeordnet haben. Fanon hingegen ist einener Begriff, der nicht mit Non-Kanon verwechselt werden sollte. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:34, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen Hallo Ben, mir ist auf gefallen, dass unsere Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen des öfteren nicht mehr aktuell ist. Die Liste sollte eigentlich den Zweck erfüllen über die laufenden Wahlen zu informieren, doch in diesem Zustand kann es das nicht. Ich weiß, durch die Warteschleife wird das ständige Aktuallisieren schwer. Ich weiß jetzt zwar nichtmehr wer sich damals bei dieser gigantischen Abstimmung für diese Liste gemeldet hat (ich nehme mal an das warst du und skyguy, weswegen der auch so eine Mail bekommt) aber erst so einen großen Wirbel darum zu machen und sich später nicht drum kümmern geht in meinen Augen nicht. Wenn das Aktuallisieren durch diese Warteschleifen so aufgehalten wird, sollte man mal an das Einstellen oder Einfrieren dieser Seite denken. Ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, es war keine Aufforderung. MfG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 20:24, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Legends Was ist die Kategorie Legends ?? ich sehe sie voll oft und wollte mal wissen, was das ist :D Endorman (Diskussion) 14:09, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Siehe hier. Für eine Diskussion zu ihrem Sinn siehe hier. Vielleicht können wir uns mal im Chat darüber unterhalten Datei:;-).gif Einen schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:13, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bilder Irgendwie kann ic in Artikel keine Bilder mehr einfügen. Es gibt nurnoch diesen Button für Diasshows und so weiter. Was ist los ?Endorman (Diskussion) 16:24, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Benutzt du "Wikias neuer Look" oder MonoBook? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:26, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::keine ahnung D: (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Endorman (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:40, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC)) :::Ist bei der Hintergrund der gesamten Seite mit diesem Bild ausgefüllt oder einfach nur gelb? Alternativ kannst du auch unter deinen Einstellungen schauen, was bei "Design" eingestellt ist... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:56, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Bei dem Hintergrund sehe ich das ich ganz normal ::::Endorman (Diskussion) 17:16, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Was heißt "ganz normal" bei dir? Schau mal hier - das beschreibt "Wikias neuer Look". Ich vermute, dass du den hast. Andere Frage: gibt es bei dir links am Bildschirm eine Spalte, in der ganz oben ein Porträt Obi-Wans ist, dann kommt "Navigation", "Hauptseite", "Leserportal", "Alphabetischer Index", ..., die Suchfunktion usw.? Wenn ja, ist es Monobook. Wenn du dagegen etwas Ähnliches oben auf der Seite als "blaue Registerkarten" hast, ist es Wikias neuer Look. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:33, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich hbae wohl den neuen Look, aber warum kann ich keine Bilder mehr einfügen sondern nurnoch Gallerien ? ::::::Endorman (Diskussion) 06:25, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::::Das liegt wohl daran, dass Wikia (mal wieder) ein neues Design veröffentlicht hat, das sich, da wir auch ein Wiki sind, auch auf die Jedipedia auswirkt. Vielleicht hast du schon bemerkt, dass die Bilder nun anders in Artikel eingebaut werden( hier alt ↔ hier neu zumindest in MonoBook ). Leider kann man dagegen nichts anderes tun, als sich anzupassen... Ich hab mich jetzt mal in "Wikias neuer Look" umgeschaut und du hast recht, der eine Button oben ist weg, aber bei der rechten Bearbeitungsspalte steht eig. immer noch "Medien hinzufügen" und dann muss man halt auf "Bild" klicken Datei:;-).gif Ich würde dir sowieso raten, dich langsam von Wikias neuem Look zu lösen und zu MonoBook überzugehen. Da du in Wikias neuem Look sowieso schon mit Quelltext arbeiten musst (bei uns gab's damals noch was anderes ^^) sollte der Übergang nicht allzu schwer sein. Einen schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:27, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) The Adventures of Teebo Mir ist aufgefallen das man meinen Artikel The Adventures of Teebo irgendwie nicht verlinken kann. z.b bei den Artikelen Warok oder Pondo ist der Link Rot D: Kannst du mir helfen Endorman (Diskussion) 17:03, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) hat sich schon geklärt ;D :Ok. Bitte immer dran denken, dass du bei allem, was du schreibst, deine Signatur angeben solltest, also auch bei dem "hat sich schon geklärt ;D" Datei:;-).gif Schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:24, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) Schlacht von Ringo Vinda Kuck mal da: Schlacht von Ringo Vinda Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:01, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Auch einige andere Artikel sind noch in UC von dir, sind aber schon lange nicht mehr bearbeitet worden. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:39, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 15:03, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber vielleicht habt ihr bemerkt, dass ich sie der Reihe nach abarbeite und wirklich einiges zu tun hab Datei:;-).gif *zwinker* Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:07, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute! Lieber Ben, wenn ich mich nicht vertan habe und mich richtig erinnere, hast du heute was zu feiern!^^ Ich wünsche alles Gute, ner vod! Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:41, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Yay, du hast dich dran erinnert! Danke, danke! Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:19, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) Alles Liebe und Gute zu deinem heutigen Lebensfest! Mahn uhl Fharth bey ihn valle! Solo schickt dir übrigens eine Ryshcate ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:44, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Von mir auch alles Gute. Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:33, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC)